Fluid pipeline transportation systems or distribution systems can be used to transport fluids, such as liquids or gases. The fluids may be transported for long distances or short distances, through pipes that can be buried underground, or may be above ground. One example of a fluid that can be transported through a pipeline is natural gas. For example, an energy company may use a fluid pipeline transportation system to transport natural gas within a city, across a state, or across several states.
Fluid pipeline transportation systems may be susceptible to natural incidents such as earthquakes, floods, landslides, land collapses, and the like, especially because the systems may be dispersed across a wide geographic area. Additionally, the systems may be subject to accidents, such as a pipeline breach caused by an encounter with construction equipment. In some cases, acts of vandalism or terrorism may also threaten pipeline systems. Moreover, long-term degradation caused by corrosion, stress, or deformation accumulation can cause problems for pipeline systems. These natural incidents, accidents, destructive acts, or degradation can cause fluid leaks from the pipeline, which can lead to serious problems. For example, a natural gas leak or breach, when combined with a spark under certain situations, can produce an explosion that may injure or kill people, damage property, or pollute the environment.